Sharing
by Nano-chan
Summary: Gureru, Ayaru and Toriru (my fave couples!) A/U--Tohru is off to college and all of the dorms are filled up! Who does she turn to in her time of need? Three complete strangers! Ch3 up!
1. Sharing x 1

Hey! Nano here! I'm kind of a newbie in a way, since I've only posted like once. hmmm...oh well! So...hi! I'm Nano and I've been writing fanfics for like forever. But I'm kind of a lazy author so I barely update unless people really like the fiction. @_@ Well I hope you like it!   
  
AN: Gureru, Ayaru (A lil bit) and Toriru (my fave couples!) A/U--Tohru is off to college and all of the dorms are filled up!(Yes I do realize that first year students HAVE to stay in dorms, but I'm twisting it so nyah nyah :p) Who does she turn to in her time of need? Three complete strangers! Not lemon yet!  
  
  
+SHARING+  
  
"Hn..." Tohru looked up at the apartment building to her right. "I guess  
this is it..."  
She had been turned down for not only school dorms but also about 5 apartments. Tohru could only hope this wasn't a dead end like the others.  
  
+  
  
"I'm sorry Honda-san, but all the dorms are filled. You will have to find some outside source of housing until we find an empty dorm for you." The  
plump, old man at the college's front desk replied.  
  
"Oh..." Tohru sighed and looked down on her feet.  
  
"I'm really very sorry Miss."  
  
"No no! It's quite alright! I'm just glad you could help me." She smiled  
sweetly and exited the building.  
  
+  
  
So, now she was stuck looking all around Tokyo for people who wouldn't mind  
having a roommate. So far it hadn't gone all that well.  
  
+  
  
"Why hello!" A young woman around her mid twenties greeted Tohru as she  
opened her apartment door. "And what do you want little girl?"  
  
Tohru smiled brightly despite the 'little girl' comment. "I'm here about  
the ad posted in the paper about a roommate!"  
  
"Oh...That...I'm sorry but someone has already came by for that." The woman  
closed her door quickly.  
  
+  
  
All of the people she had seen so far had done the same thing.  
  
She boarded the elevator and pushed her button.  
  
"Am I..." Tohru began quietly. "Just not good enough?"  
  
She finally reached the fifth floor, where the last apartment was.  
  
+  
  
Tears were streaming down her face. Never in Tohru's life had anyone been  
so cruel to her. It was painful to even think about.  
  
She walked by another door but this one was open. A white haired man was coming out, struggling with several large boxes full of what looked like  
clothing designs and cloth.  
  
"Umm, sir?" Tohru tried to get the man's attention. "Can I help you with  
that?"  
  
The man's attention quickly darted to Tohru. He grinned at her  
flirtatiously.  
  
'Oh my!' Tohru thought. 'His eyes are so pretty...I've never seen anyone  
with gold eyes.'  
  
"Why thank you." The gold-eyed man replied. "I really would appreciate some  
help, especially from a pretty young girl like you!"  
  
Tohru blushed as she grabbed one of the boxes the man was carrying.  
  
"My name is Ayame." He began. "What is yours?"  
  
"H-Honda Tohru."  
  
Ayame grinned happily. "You know, Tohru-kun, it is very sweet of you to  
help me carry these boxes!"  
  
"Arigato Ayame-san!" She smiled back.  
  
They continued talking and Tohru continued helping Ayame carry his boxes out to his car. They chatted all the way back to his apartment until they  
met face to face with the angriest man Tohru had ever seen.  
  
"Ayame, we were supposed to have left fifteen minutes ago! I'm going to be late for work!" The man snarled out, apparently not noticing Tohru standing  
behind Ayame.  
  
"Tori!" Aya exclaimed in a whiny voice. "I was having so much fun talking  
to my new friend! You can't blame me for being social."  
  
"I don't--" Hatori stopped mid sentence when he saw the young girl  
shuddering behind his playful cousin. "I--"  
  
"Don't mind him Tohru-kun!" Ayame replied in a sing-songy voice. "Why don't you come in and sit for a while?" Without Tohru answering he wrapped his  
hand around her wrist and dragged her into the apartment.  
  
"Oh G~U~R~E!!"  
  
Another man popped up from out of the other rooms of the apartment. He  
looked at  
  
Ayame gleefully. "Yes, Aya?"  
  
"Shigure! Look!" Aya exclaimed as he pulled the girl in front of him. "I  
brought home a package addressed to Aya and Gure Sohma!"  
  
Tohru blinked. Shigure blinked.  
  
"A guest!" Shigure exclaimed and began inspecting her.  
  
"Isn't she wonderful?" Ayame asked, eyes sparkling and shoujo bubbles  
floating around him.  
  
Shigure had gotten to her midsection. "Why yes she is Aya!" He grinned happily with a glint in his eye. " Ooh! And look at her cute little skirt!  
It's pleated just like the ones at the high school!" Gure stared at her  
skirt, or rather trying to imagine what might be under it.  
  
Tohru twitched uncomfortably.  
  
"Stop this at once!" Everyone turned to stare at Hatori.  
  
Tohru sighed in relief.  
  
Aya and Gure pouted. "Aww, Tori you're no fun."  
The doctor walked over to the young girl and smiled down at her with a  
twinge of guilt.  
  
"Please excuse my cousins. They're unbearable at times but you get used to  
it." He put his hand out. "Hello. My name is Sohma Hatori."  
  
Tohru looked at his hand then shook it graciously. "Honda Tohru! Nice to  
meet you Hatori-san!"  
  
+  
  
After Tohru explained her position to the three cousins she sighed deeply.  
She hated having to tell other people her problems. It made her feel so  
self absorbed.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Ayame cried. "Did you hear that Tori?! We have to take her  
in!"  
  
Hatori glared at Ayame disapprovingly. "Do you have any idea what people  
would say?"  
  
Shigure waved it off. "Who cares about people?"  
  
"N-no!" Tohru exclaimed. "I could never impose on you so much! You already have three people staying here! That is quite enough to handle already!"  
  
Shigure patted Tohru's back gently. "Maa, maa, maa, we can definitely handle another person! Especially one as cute as you!" And of course that  
earned a glare from Hatori.  
  
Ayame pulled Hatori to the side for a second. "Don't you see? Think of all  
the ways she could get hurt looking for apartment by herself? And  
rememeber, we're not bad people we're harmless!" Aya grinned.  
  
Hatori did not look amused.  
  
"She could stay until there is another dorm opening!" Ayame pouted cutely.  
"Puh-leeeeease?"  
  
Hatori glared at Aya one more time before heading back to the place they  
had been sitting.  
  
"Tohru-san, we have decided that if you wish to, you may stay with us for  
the time being."  
  
The brunette looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Arigato gozaimasu Hatori-san!" She launched herself at Hatori and gave him a warm,  
friendly hug. (No transformation! ^^)  
  
Shigure looked surprised. "You mean it? She's really staying?"  
  
Ayame winked then replied, "Yep!"  
  
Ayame and Shigure danced around in a circle. "Yay!"  
  
Hatori closed his eyes as Tohru continued to hug him and smile up at him  
sweetly. A guy could really get used to this...  
  
Shigure and Ayame stopped mid happy dance.  
  
"Wait!" Shigure halted. "Who gets to have Tohru-chan though?"  
  
Ayame grinned at Gure as he grinned back. "We get to..."  
  
Hatori glared at the two.  
  
"SHARE!"  
  
Tohru blinked and Hatori sighed heavily.  
  
++++  
  
Well! That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! I love feedback, so send some  
please! ^_^  
  
Huggles and Kisses  
  
Nano 


	2. Sharing x 2

Wai! ~glomps Runic~ I love you! You were my first feedback! ~glompglompglomp~ *.* ~bounces around because she's hyper/happy~ Hn... Ok! I have to start the fic! (still no lemon T_T) AN: ~takes a deep breath~ OK!  
  
idon'townanycharactersfromfruitsbasketorprettymuchanythingelseforthatmattert hankyouforyourtime  
  
~sighs~ Ok, I'm done. Tralalalala...I feel kind of bad for Tohru though...@.@ Ok...no I don't...BUT! I would most likely go insane if I had to put up with those three all the time...ok so I lie @_@ Well!! On vith zhe ficciez!  
  
  
+SHARING+  
  
Honda Tohru hummed happily as she picked out different foods at the grocery store. She had decided to cook dinner for the three cousins for being so  
considerate.  
  
  
She gasped as she spotted a cart that had fortune cookies on it.  
  
  
"Oh! How cute!"  
  
  
+  
  
  
Shigure and Ayame watched intently as Tohru picked up everything on her  
grocery list.  
  
  
"Aya..." Gure began skeptically. "Why again are we watching her pick up  
groceries?"  
  
Aya glared mockingly at Shigure. "You know why! So no one will try to take  
my little flower away!"  
  
Gure's eyebrows rose questioningly. "Don't you mean...our little flower?"  
  
"Yes!" Ayame began in a magical tone. "She is all ours!" Twinkle, sparkle,  
twinkle.  
  
  
"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed in the distance.  
  
  
Shigure's ears perked up. "Was that a moan I heard?"  
  
  
"Nope." Ayame began. "It was just Tohru bending over to pick up some--"  
  
Aya was pushed out of the way as Shigure made his way to stare at Tohru.  
  
  
"OoOoh!" Shigure grinned evilly. "White panties. How...innocent."  
  
  
Ayame recognized the predatory look in Shigure's eyes and decided to  
distract him before the inu tried to pull something serious.  
  
  
"Ah! Look at the hot girl in the mini skirt!" Aya exclaimed.  
  
  
Every guy at the grocery store turned and looked, except Gure.  
  
"Gure," Ayame began to shake the inu by his shoulders, attempting to get  
his attention.  
  
  
Tohru had dropped something else and was again bending over to get it,  
white panties flashed to everyone.  
  
Shigure groaned inwardly. 'Ugh, she's so...sexy in that naive way. Kuso...'  
He finally got so annoyed with Ayame that he turned around.  
  
  
"What do you want?" He growled out.  
  
  
Aya sweatdropped. "Well, Gure, you were so absorbed with our little  
flower's panties that you seemed to be walking unconciously."  
  
Shigure blinked and looked down. His hand was about ten inches away from  
Tohru's tush. He was ready to sweat a river.  
  
  
"Eheh..."  
  
  
Tohru finally stood up and noticed the two Sohma's. "Oh! Ayame-san and Shigure-san! Why are you here? I hope you weren't worried about me! I would  
hate you to-"  
  
As Tohru continued her rambling apologies the inu and hebi tried to think  
of an excuse.  
  
  
A light bulb popped up in Shigure's mind.  
  
"Why, little Tohru-kun, we came to walk you home! We didn't want you to be kidnapped or taken from us!" The novelist replied silkily, putting his arm  
around her shoulders gently.  
  
  
"Oh, yes!" Ayame grinned. "You're too important to be taken away!" The  
tailor's comment came out smooth as he wrapped an arm around the  
rice ball's waist.  
  
  
"Ahem..." The cashier Tohru had come to inerrupted.  
  
  
"Oh!" Tohru cried. "Gomen nasai!" She placed all her groceries  
on the cashier's table.  
  
Gure glared at the cashier and growled quietly, a dark look descending upon the man whom dared to interfere; while Aya just held onto his little flower  
tighter and remained happy.  
  
  
Tohru was as happy as she'd ever been walking home with two of her new  
roommates.  
  
  
+  
  
Hatori sighed as he opened his apartment door. He was about ready to drop  
he was so tired. He had been in a rush that day say he wouldn't have to leave Tohru alone with the inu and hebi for too long. Hopefully it worked.  
  
Hatori blinked. There was no one in the living room and he didn't hear any  
voices.  
  
  
"This is..." Hatori looked around skeptically. "odd..."  
  
'Oh no!' The dragon's thoughts raced to what could've happened. 'What if  
they tried to...!!'  
  
  
First Hatori ran to Shigure's room. No one there. He sighed, then remembered Aya. He raced to the snake's room. There was no sign of anyone  
having been there.  
  
  
"What is going on...?" Then it hit him. "They wouldn't!!"  
  
The doctor ran to his own room and came to a screeching halt right outside  
of his bedroom.  
  
  
He heard giggling noises and relaxed a little. 'Maybe it's not what I  
thought--'  
  
  
"Ah!" A feminine voice, uniquely Tohru's. sounded from inside the room.  
"Shigure...s-stop! I couldn't do th-that!" The rice ball squealed.  
  
A jolt of realization coursed through Hatori's mind. All the things they could force her to do, she's only a girl against two twenty-seven year old  
men. The dragon grasped the door handle and slammed it open.  
  
  
"Stop--" Hatori paused in his outburst to take in the scene before him.  
  
Tohru was half way in Shigure's lap and half way in Ayame's. She had her  
hands over her face as the dog and snake were pointing out things in a picture album. Every once in a while she would peek through her hands then  
squeal to cover them again.  
  
"Oh c'mon Tohru-kun!" Shigure began gleefully. "Don't you wanna see our old  
pictures?"  
  
Tohru blushed deeper as she looked at Shigure. "H-hai, Shigure-san, but I  
don't think Hatori would be happy i--"  
  
  
All talking and playing stopped as the three friends looked over to the  
newest installment.  
  
  
Hatori walked over to them, glaring. (Mostly at Shigure.) "Exactly what pictures are you showing to Tohru-kun?" If looks could have killed, Shigure  
would be a puddle on the floor by now.  
  
  
Gure laughed nervously. So did Aya.  
  
"Tori! They're only some old high school pictures!" The serpent exclaimed brightly. "And who wouldn't want to see those pictures? They're filled with good times!" Ayame ended his comment with a glint in his eye and sparkly  
shoujo bubbles floating around him. (again *.*)  
  
And then the two cousins were forced out of the doctors room. Hatori sighed heavily as he picked up the photo album. He inhaled sharply as he saw the  
pictures they had been presenting to the younger girl.  
  
  
"H-Hatori-san?" Tohru stammered out, cautiosly.  
  
  
The dragon sighed again. "Yes?"  
  
"I hope I didn't make you angry--I just- just--" The rice ball burst into tears as she just thought about the dragon being angry with her. He'd been  
so scary earlier when he'd been mad at Ayame.  
  
  
Hatori calmly made his way over to Tohru and patted her head. "It's alright..." He bent his legs a little so he was eye to eye with the rice  
ball, then asked, "Daijoubu?"  
  
  
Tohru nodded then hugged him. 'Hatori-san is so kind...' She smiled  
contentedly as he hugged her back. '...and warm...'  
  
  
+  
  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Tohru's sweet voice echoed through the apartment.  
  
  
Gure was the first to reach the table. He'd been smelling his flower's  
wonderful cooking all night. "Oh! Our little flower's home cooked meal could smell no sweeter! It is as if she poured her pure heart and soul into  
it."  
  
  
Ayame and Hatori came to sit down also, as Tohru began placing all the  
dishes on the table.  
  
  
"Ahh!" Aya breathed. "Gure is right! This is the best food I have ever  
seen!"  
  
  
Tohru blushed and ate in silence, as did Hatori.  
  
  
+  
  
  
After dinner a problem arose. Where was Tohru to sleep?  
  
  
There were only three rooms and the cousins refused to let their little  
flower sleep on the couch.  
  
  
Shigure grinned evilly. "She always welcome in my room..."  
  
  
Ayame grinned also. "Oh, yes! I would never mind if she wished to sleep  
with me!"  
  
  
"Enough!" Hatori glared at the two. "She will not sleep in a room with  
either of you!"  
  
  
Tohru looked down at the floor and blushed. She didn't want to cause so  
much trouble...  
  
  
"But, Tori!" Aya began in a chipper tone. "I have an extra futon in my  
room! I can sleep on that and little Tohru-kun can sleep in my bed!"  
  
  
Neither of the other two cousins were very happy about this, but they  
figured it was the best way.  
  
  
'This...' Hatori sighed mentally. 'is going to be a long night.'  
  
  
+  
  
Tohru slept soundly on Ayame's bed. It had been a long day for her and she  
need as much sleep as possible.  
  
  
Ayame stared at her from the futon. 'She's so peaceful...'  
  
  
The younger shivered and attempted to pull more covers onto herself.  
  
'Hmm?' Ayame thought. 'She's cold. It wouldn't hurt if she had more body  
heat, would it?'  
  
The snake snickered as he climbed into bed with Tohru. He wrapped his arms  
around her and sighed happily.  
  
  
It was gonna be another long day tomorrow.  
  
  
++++  
  
  
Waaaah! ~cries~ Not that many people sent me feedback last time  
~crysobweep~ And I'm sorry for making this short, but I have a big day  
today @.@ ~sniffle~ Only a few people like my story! . ~pouts in a  
corner~  
  
  
Huggles and Kisses  
Nano 


	3. Sharing x 3

Tori is finally starting to play along with his cousins in their flirtatious  
  
games; but is it more than just a game to him? (heehee, limeyness *.*) Tohru  
  
meets Ayame's brother Yuki, and finds he isn't nearly as nice as Ayame has made  
  
him out to be... (Haru's gonna pop up too!)  
  
AN: ~disclaimerness ensues!~ I own what I own, and that's all I own! ^_^ (In  
  
other words, no fruity baskets for me!) Oh, and just wondering...but did anyone  
  
notice my little farewell letter thingy I posted? @_@ It told you guys about me  
  
going off to Italy...and apparently I'm leaving sooner than I'm supposed to  
  
.; sometime in early August! I'm gonna miss you reviewers! ~glomps  
  
feedbackers~ Ok! I better start...  
  
â€¢SHARINGâ€¢  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
Ayame groaned as he swatted at his alarm clock. There was no way he was getting  
  
out of bed this morning. It was so soft and warm. 'hmm...it's as if there were  
  
another person in here--'  
  
The snake's eyes went wide as he processed the other body in his bed. "Ooh..."  
  
He cooed lightly. "How interesting, I would have thought she'd have noticed by  
  
now..."  
  
He stretched while grinning and casually placing a hand on the young girl's  
  
rear before giving a light squeeze. His grin turned into an evil smirk.  
  
"Soft..." then he added silently, 'and inviting. So, why not?'  
  
Ayame nodded to himself before diving in for some more.  
  
â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢  
  
"AYIIII!"  
  
Shigure looked over his paper to Hatori, whom had just set down his coffee.  
  
Both waited in silence for what happened next.  
  
"Ooh! Tohru-kun's skin is so soft!"  
  
In a split second Hatori was out of his chair and taking fast strides towards  
  
Ayame's room. 'No use in wasting energy...' He thought silently. 'It's not like  
  
he'll be in her panties when I get there...'  
  
Opening the door slowly, Hatori leered in at the two--right before falling down  
  
with the heavy weight of realization. Well...that and Shigure's arm pushing him  
  
down.  
  
The doctor growled loudly. "Shigure! Stop playing around and let me get Ayame  
  
off the poor girl!"  
  
"Y'know, Ha-san," Ayame began, playing idly with the elastic band on Tohru's  
  
panties. "the poor little girl seems to be liking all her attention!"  
  
Tohru was in a daze. The only things she felt were Ayame's hands and his heated  
  
gaze on her.  
  
Shigure, whom had yet to do or say a thing, strolled over to the two and sat  
  
beside Tohru on the bed.  
  
Aya gleamed. "Ooh! Gure's come to have some fun too, ne?"  
  
"Right, dear Aya!" The inu took hold of the onigiri's waist and pulled her  
  
towards him. He placed soft kisses up and down her neck then looked up, beaming  
  
at his cousin. "Ooh, Aya! You were right, her skin is soft!" He grinned. "I  
  
might just keep our bride all to myself!"  
  
"Bride hog! Gure you're a bride hog!" Ayame exclaimed while massaging the  
  
riceball's thighs. The snake stuck out his tongue playfully.  
  
Shigure gasped, pointing to himself. "Moi?"  
  
Hatori stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame. Never had he thought he'd  
  
ever see his two cousins molest a young girl. Sure they'd flirted with  
  
highschool age girls in the past, but never had they gone this far.  
  
'Should I stop them? No. They would never let me live it down. Just like the  
  
times before.' Hatori thought bitterly. 'Always taunting me with things like,  
  
'Tori must need some viagra!' or 'Ha-san has no libido!' or the worst...'Hari's  
  
so shy! Maybe it's cause he's small!' Stupid immature little...'  
  
The doctor fumed silently, while the images floated around in his head.  
  
Shigure and Ayame were in their own world, of course, when Hatori stomped over  
  
to where the trio were.  
  
The two cousins looked startled, but Tohru just sat there, still in a daze.  
  
'What's he gonna do?' Ayame thought frantically. 'He wouldn't stop our fun now  
  
would he? Well--'  
  
Gure was thinking the same thing, only he noticed something the hebi didn't.  
  
Lust bluntly shown in the doctor's eyes. The dog smirked. 'SoOo...Ha-san does  
  
have a libido?'  
  
Tohru gasped as she was lain on the bed in a slightly rough manner. She had  
  
snapped out of her reverie when Hatori had been staring at her so hard.  
  
"H-Hatori-san?" She breathed as the dragon covered her lips with his quickly.  
  
Ayame and Shigure blinked and stared. This was getting confusing...  
  
Hatori smirked inwardly. 'Ayame was right, she's soft alright...' His tongue  
  
dove into the younger's mouth. Tohru had left her mouth open. She had no idea  
  
what to do, it was her first real kiss.  
  
The riceball blushed while finally registering what had happened. 'Why is  
  
Hatori-san kissing me...?'  
  
The doctor's hands strayed as his mind was lost in the sweet feel of Tohru's  
  
lips. One hand went to her thigh as the other massaged her lace covered  
  
breasts. Hatori had just reached the riceball's panties when the door knob  
  
began to turn.  
  
The door opened swiftly, revealing a handsome young man about Tohru's age. "Why  
  
didn't anyone answer the door? I knocked as loud as--" He gasped when he saw  
  
the scene before him. "What the--?"  
  
"I can explain Yuki!" Ayame called out happily. "It's just we didn't know  
  
that...Yuki?" The snake blinked as his brother left the room as quickly as he  
  
had entered. The tailor got off the bed and ran after the boy.  
  
"Well, well, well, Ha-san..." Shigure whispered in the man's ear. "What a  
  
wonderful performance you've shown today. But you might want to go stop Yuki  
  
before he kills Aya..."  
  
Hatori glared at the inu before going after the two, leaving Shigure and Tohru  
  
alone. The rice ball's blush spreads from her cheeks to her collar bone and  
  
below.  
  
Shigure's eyebrows shot up. "Oh! What's this? Embarrassed, are you?" The dog  
  
patted Tohru's head, slipping his fingers into her hair. "Ha-san can be a  
  
little horny sometimes, can't he?" The novelist grinned as he leaned in to give  
  
Tohru a kiss, trailing his unoccupied hand up her thigh.  
  
"Shigure! You get out here too!" The inu's veins throbbed in frustration. 'Will  
  
I ever get any?!' He heaved a heavy sigh as he dragged Tohru out to the living  
  
room with him.  
  
â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢  
  
Yuki was furious. He had just come by to ask Hatori something about his next  
  
check up; but no! His brother and cousins wouldn't let him have it that easy!  
  
He had called and given the message to Shigure that--  
  
'Shigure...' Yuki thought evilly. 'that rotten, perverted little puppy. I'll  
  
kill him for this...' The nezumi glared in his foe's general direction.  
  
Shigure laughed nervously. Ok, so he had set up the little 'play with Ayame and  
  
Tohru and wait for Yuki to walk in' thing. But he had no idea Tori would've  
  
joined in. Gure grinned happily at the thought.  
  
Hatori noticed the grin Shigure sported and frowned. Oh, there weren't words  
  
strong enough to explain how much the dragon hated the dog at the moment. 'That  
  
bastard set this whole thing up! He's just playing with us...' Hatori thought  
  
viciously. 'but...I could always get him back! Maybe Yuki will help, he seems  
  
just as angry with him.'  
  
Ayame and Tohru blinked. Talk about disfunctional family...  
  
"Well..." Ayame began quickly. "maybe I shouldjust be going...y'know...Mine is  
  
probably waiting for me!" The snake grabbed Tohru's wrist and headed for the  
  
door.  
  
Yuki threw a leveling glare toward Ayame and the strange girl. (He still  
  
doesn't know her name T.T) "There's no way you're leaving with your little slut  
  
until I get some answers." (Yuki's mad! T.T waaah...wait I did that...)  
  
Hatori took hold of Yuki's arm and began dragging him to the kitchen. "Come,  
  
Yuki. We have some things we need to discuss." Hatori growled inwardly. 'Slut?!  
  
Yuki knows nothing about this girl...so he just assumes...wait...ok, so he saw  
  
that one thing; but that doesn't count.' Hatori sighed. 'Anyway, why's he in  
  
such a bad mood?' (hormones!! X3 heheheh...)  
  
And so, Ayame, Shigure, and Tohru were left standing in the main room.  
  
Of course, the novelist was the first to notice Tohru was still in just a night  
  
shirt and underwear...  
  
"Ano, Tohru-chan!" Shigure replied in a sing-songy voice. "Do you feel like  
  
finishing what we started earlier--"  
  
Just then, Hatori's voice erupted from the kitchen. "And don't even think of  
  
trying anything, Shigure!"  
  
The inu pouted.  
  
â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢  
  
Yuki plopped down on a chair quickly. 'The faster this goes the sooner I can  
  
leave...' The nezumi fumed as he thought of Shigure. 'It's all that stupid  
  
dog's fault...'  
  
Hatori noticed Yuki's detatched state and decided to be blunt with the boy.  
  
'Hn, maybe I shoud shock him into listening...ah! I know just the thing.'  
  
"So..." Hatori began in his usual monotone voice. "What crawled up your ass  
  
this morning?" He took a long drag of his newly lit cigarette.  
  
Yuki abut fell out of his chair. He attempted to stay composed. "Where did that  
  
come from? Hatori, I've always thought you were the most mature of the  
  
three..." Yuki whispered.  
  
Hatori glared at the boy. " I asked you a question."  
  
"Nothing." Yuki huffed. "Akito's just been getting on my back even more, now  
  
that he heard about that little tramp staying here. Feh, like its my fault  
  
she's living here..." Yuki shot Hatori a threatening glance.  
  
"Speaking of who's fault it is...why again did you decide to let her live  
  
here?" Yuki grinned. "Oh yes, I guess Shigure was wrong. Doctor Sohma does have  
  
a sex drive." The rat snickered.  
  
"Leave." Hatori growled out. He was in no mood for bratty teenagers, and Yuki  
  
knew it.  
  
"Gladly." The rat grinned smugly. 'Triumph...'  
  
â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢  
  
Hatori left early that morning, saying he wouldn't be in until late that night.  
  
(Mood swing via Yuki! ^^) Ayame and Tohru had gotten dressed immediatly after  
  
breakfast so they could get an early start also. Shigure decided to stay home  
  
and finish up his latest novel, even though he'd invited to visit Ayame's store  
  
along with the rice ball.  
  
"Bye! Have fun you two!" Shigure waved as Tohru and Ayame reached the car.  
  
Ayame grinned brightly. "Oh, we will! Maybe a little too much!"  
  
The inu smirked as he boarded the elevator. 'Save some for me Aya!'  
  
"Then again..." Shigure whispered to himself. "I've never been very good at  
  
sharing..."  
  
â€¢â€¢â€¢â€¢  
  
End! ^.^ I'll be sure to start chapter 4 pretty soon. But lately I've been  
  
super dooper busy! @.@ Oh! And sorry for making Yuki so mean, but I just wanted  
  
to accent the fact that Yuki's still bitter, especially since he still hasn't  
  
had the angel which is Tohru in his life yet! . poor boy.  
  
Anyways, I hope you liked it! Oh, Furygrrll! I wanted to thank you for that  
  
review! That really boosted my confidence! *.* ~glomps~  
  
Byes~!  
  
Huggles and Kisses  
  
Nano 


End file.
